Mark of an Angel
by AbTmnt
Summary: Sam and Dean find out they have a little sister. She was kept a secret, but why? On top of this secret, Castiel and Y/N start to fall in love. How will everyone react to the reasons why John and Mary Winchester kept Y/N a secret? But most importantly how will Y/N deal with her newly found brothers, Falling for Castiel, and the secret's behind her birth?
1. Chapter 1

Castiel x reader

Warning: Language, otherwise nothing right now!

y/n: your name

Side note: The boys already are living in the bunker and Bobby never died (Because I like Bobby)

"Did Bobby say why he wanted us back at the Bunker so fast?" Sam asked

"Nope, just said it was urgent."

"We were in the middle of working a case, couldn't we have just asked Cas to go help him out."

"Yeah I tried to tell him that and Bobby's exact words were, 'Dean what part of urgent do you two idjits not understand, hurry up and get your asses back to the Bunker!'"

"This better actually be important."

The rest of the drive back to the bunker is spent in silence, both brothers wondering what could be so important that Bobby would pull them from a hunt. It was only a simple salt and burn but it was still an important job and neither of them felt comfortable leaving the spirit to another hunter to handle. Pulling into the bunkers garage, they both head to the map room, only to turn the corner and find a girl standing in front of them. Dropping their bags, both pulling their guns out, the girl doing the same.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean half yells

"I could ask you the same damn thing?" The girl snips back.

"Well considering you're in our home, I suggest you drop the gun and answer the question." Sam says

"No fucking way I'm dropping my gun, you think I'm that stupid? I'm only here because Bobby asked me to be, instead I find you two and no Bobby."

"Oh for the love of… would you three put those damn things away before you blow each other's damn brains out!" Bobby says coming into the room pushing the boys guns down,

"Bobby what the fuck is going on. You said this was urgent and we walk in only to find some girl standing in the Bunker" Dean says throwing his hands in your direction.

"Jeezus Dean take a chill pill this is pretty urgent. Now all of you sit your asses down in the living room."

"I'm perfectly fine with standing" you say glaring at the two men in front of you.

"Dammit y/n quit being so stubborn would you. Just sit your ass down. Trust me all of you are going to need to sit for this one."

" Y/n, you a hunter?" Sam asks

"Yes I'm hunter and I'm assuming you two are as well. So what's your names."

"Dean Winchester"

"Sam Winchester"

"Were brothers if you haven't figured that out yet" Dean says smugly plopping down in a chair, kicking his feet up.

All I can do is stand there in shock. I'm not entirely certain I heard them correctly did they just say Winchester?

"So you got a last name?" Dean asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Bobby what the fuck is this? Winchester really? I swear if you're are pulling some sort of sick twisted joke here I swear I'll….."

"Y/n, hold on a second, sit your ass down, and calm down" Bobby says

I sit down with a huff, crossing my arms across my chest, I feel like I'm ready to be sick…. There is just no way this is possible.

"Now if the three of you are done I can explain what is going on. Dean, Sam this is Y/n Winchester, she is your sister. Y/n these are your brothers Dean and Sam

The brothers don't say a word, just sit there in shock. And I can feel myself become even more overwhelmed by this situation. My brothers… I mean I knew I had brothers I just didn't ever think I would meet them. Obviously they don't know I exist.

"Bobby, our sister… As in half-sister like Adam was?" Sam asks

"No I'm fairly certain she is your baby sister… As in your parent's technically had three kids. Two boys and one girl. Your little sister."

"Bobby Mom and Dad never had another Baby It was just Sam and myself. Shit there wasn't even enough time to have another baby before Mom died." Dean says obviously frustrated by the situation.

"Your Dad once told me that He and Mary had another child. A little girl. She is a year younger than you Sam. You… just… got separated that's all. John even told me that he met her just a little while before he died. Just didn't have the chance to tell you and i'm certain he didn't even know how to tell you considering it was never mentioned."

"Bobby you know I never have met my parents. And I know for a fact I've never met another hunter claiming to be my father. So if I've met him this guy is an asshole for not saying anything and secondly how can you be so certain I'm Dean and Sam's Blood. I mean just because we share a last name doesn't mean squat!" I say slightly raising my voice, trying to hide the fact that I'm on the verge of tears.

Suddenly Bobby pulls a picture out and hands it to me. It's a picture of me and another hunter I met a couple years ago. We happened to be working the same case. My heart drops even further into my stomach. If this guy really was my father, then he's got a lot of nerve coming near me after what my parents did to me when I was born.

"We won't be 100% certain until we run a DNA test. But from what John told me, you were his daughter. Which is why I've been working so hard to track you down, so that you, Sam, and Dean would actually have the chance to meet each other. And maybe have an opportunity to make up for so many lost years."

"Sammy do we have the supplies to run a DNA test here at the bunker?"

"Yeah I'm pretty certain we do, let me go grab one of the kits." And with that Sam got up leaving the room to find the DNA kit.

"We could try calling Cas… It might be faster." Dean said pulling out his phone to make the phone call

At this point I couldn't sit any longer. Standing up I pace the room trying to wrap my head around all of this. My brothers? What the hell… If they truly are my family, where do we even go from there. I can't just suddenly join them, just because I'm their sister. That's not how things like this work, they probably won't even want me to stick around. Especially since I wasn't even important enough for John or Mary to mention, I was never even supposed to exist if it weren't for that stupid….. Suddenly there is another man just standing in front of me. He just fucking came from nowhere. My immediate reaction is to pull my gun and point it at him.

"Where the fuck did you come from?!" I partially yell from being in shock, not lowering my gun this man just stand there and stares at me. His head slightly tilted and his big beautiful blue eyes staring right at me. His big beautiful Black wings, slightly raised behind him… What are you? My mind moving a million miles an hour, taking in all kinds of features from this beautiful, amazing person standing in front of me."

"Woah, Woah, Y/n don't shoot him. He's a family friend. Plus shooting an Angel won't do you any good. You will just waste your bullets." Dean says stepping in front of me and placing a hand on my gun.

"An Angel?" I almost whisper.

"Yes, I'm an Angel of the Lord, my name is Castiel. And what is your name?" He asks me, I feel myself in a moment of complete awe. An Angel….

"I'm Y/n Winchester." I say almost choking on my own name. Why am I so nervous around him?

"Wait, as in related to Dean and Sam?" Castiel asks squinting his eyes in confusion. At that moment Sam comes back in the room with a box in hand.

"Here we go, one DNA test kit." he says sitting down at the table.

"I guess we are about to find out." I say walking towards the table sitting myself across from Sam. Dean taking a seat beside his brother, Bobby choosing to stand and Castiel taking a seat next to me.

"Cas any chance you can just tell she is our sister." Dean asks and Castiel shakes his head.

"I'm afraid not. You will just have to rely on that test. I am curious to see the results though." He says looking me directly in the eyes.

I try to keep from staring at his blue eyes and his big black wings. Obviously it doesn't faze the guys so I probably shouldn't mention anything about his wings. We all sit there in silence as Sam goes through the directions taking some blood from each of us before once again getting up and leaving the room again. Once he was back he leans against the table stretching his back after sitting so long.

"So now what?" Bobby asks voicing the question everyone was thinking.

"Now we wait 24 hours and take a look at what the computer has to say."

"Well I guess since we have nothing else to do. Anyone want a burger, while I'm making them?" Dean asks making his way towards the kitchen.

"I would love a burger!" I say slightly excited at the idea of a homemade burger.

"Well if you really are our sister, you certainly love food like Dean does" Sam says laughing, getting the rest of us to laugh.

"Hey what can I say I like good food." I say grinning

"Well then prepare yourself for the best damn burger you will ever taste little lady" Dean says walking around the corner.

"I'm going to head back home, got some stuff I gotta handle for another hunter. You kids let me know what you find and play nice would you." Bobby says

"Will do Bobby" Sam says with a nod. I get up and give Bobby a hug good-bye.

"Thank you Bobby." I say quietly and he nods, giving me a squeeze before going to tell Dean bye as well.

Sitting back down at the table I fold my hands in my lap and sit there in silence. I'm not going to lie if these two end up being my brothers, It would make everything in my life so much better. But then again there's the chance they won't want me around. I hope that's not the case but I'm just going to have deal with it and respect their wishes.

"Don't think to hard Y/n, your head might just explode." Sam says with a laugh, which in turn makes me smile.

"Wait Sam is that actually possible?" Castiel asks a look of complete worry on his face, which only makes me giggle even more.

"Cas it's just an expression man. Nothing's going to happen to her." Sam says shaking his head.

"Good, cause I certainly don't want that to happen."

"Sorry, it's just this is all so Shocking and overwhelming to me. I mean if you and Dean are my brothers. I honestly would be happy with that but it's just so mind blowing to have gone all these years without knowing?"

"Yeah it's a little crazy… Here why don't we go get one of the bedrooms set up for you." Sam says getting up, I get up and follow sam to one of the rooms.

"Here this one has it's own bathroom, so you can have some privacy. I'll go see if I can find some sheets and a couple blankets."

"I've actually got my own blankets out in my car I can use, but thank you."

"Alright well you get yourself settled and let me know if you want any help with your stuff."

"I won't bring to much in, I don't have a lot anyways I wasn't really planning on being away from my apartment too long."

"Well just make yourself at home. If it turns out you are our little sister we will have you move in. Don't want to miss out on anymore time with my baby sis and I'm pretty certain Dean feels the same way. So just get comfy." Sam says with a nod turning and leaving me to do my own thing. I smile at the fact that this could possibly be my new home, with my two big brothers.

"Y/n, do you need to get some things from your apartment…. I could fly us there if you'd like?"

I smile not realizing Cas had followed us.

"That would be great Castiel, thank you!" With that being said you grab my arm and before I know it we are back at my apartment. My head completely spinning I lean onto you for support.

"Son of a Bitch. That was such a weird feeling." I say trying to make my vision stop spinning.

"My apologies I forget how odd it is for humans to be transported like that. Are you ok?" You ask placing your hand on my back and it sends chills through my spine. I nod my head and lean against you a minute longer.

"I think I'm ok." I say finally standing up on my own and head towards my room to pack some stuff. You follow me in, offering to help.

"I've got it Castiel, you can sit down on my bed while I pack if you want." you nod your head and sit down watching me while I run around my room and bathroom trying to pack a bag quickly.

"Y/n, you can call me Cas if you like. Dean and Sam both call me that as well." I look at you and smile nodding my head as I answer. I can feel butterflies in my stomach, how does this angel have this much of an effect on me.

"So Cas how did you even meet Dean and Sam?"

"I pulled Dean from hell, and after the apocalypse happened I pulled sam from the cage which my brothers Lucifer and Michael fell into stopping their fight."

"Wait the apocalypse? Really that's already happened? And Why was Sam in the cage with them? More importantly they've both died!" I say completely stopping everything I'm doing focusing on you.

"Yes they both have died, yes the apocalypse happened. And Sam was Lucifer's vessel which he said yes to try and stop him and Michael from fighting. Dean was supposed to be Michael's vessel, but both brothers refused to fall victim to that whole situation. In the end Michael used Adam, Dean and Sam's half brother to take on Lucifer. But we managed to lock them up in the cage which Lucifer was originally trapped in too begin with." You describe quickly and I sit beside you listening to every word you say.

"A vessel? Does that mean you are possessing a vessel as well?" I ask slightly sad at the fact that I won't ever actually know what you look like.

"In the beginning yes, but Jimmy died several years ago and now this vessel is really just me... Honestly if you were to see my true form, this is what I look like, everything you see is how I look in heaven" you say answering my question as if you were reading my mind.

"Well good I'm glad I get to actually know and see the real you Cas" I say with a smile and in turn you look down at your hands and smile. I love seeing you smile, it just makes me even happier.

"Cas, I'm sorry I pulled my gun on you earlier. I just was so startled and that was my first instinct."

"It's ok, I take no offense to it at all. Like you said your instinct was to defend yourself, and I can't really blame you I kind of just appeared right in front of you." You say placing your hand on top of one of mine. Which makes me smile and blush like crazy.

I look up at you and find your blue eyes staring right at me and I can't help but get lost in them. I've never seen anything so blue before in my life. I've barely known you for a couple hours and I find myself being pulled to you. But you're an Angel there's just no way you would ever see me the way I see you right now. Suddenly your phone starts to ring, bringing us both back to reality. You answer it and it's Dean wondering where we went, also saying something about dinner was going to get cold. I stand up and try to focus on grabbing the rest of what I need, but my mind keeps wandering to you. Finally I've gathered everything and come to stand next you.

"Are you ready?" you ask taking my bags from me and I nod my head. With that you fly us back to the bunker. Where I barely catch myself on your coat my world spinning again. That has to become easier at some point right. Once again I find myself leaning against you, my head against your chest. I feel your hand rest on my back and you lean your head down to my ear."

"Don't worry I've got you" you whisper and all I can do is smile, you kiss the top of my head and run your hand soothingly up and down my back. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me and you certainly were extremely smooth with it.

"Thank you Cas" I whisper before standing up and looking around to see we are in the room Sam gave me.

"We better get you to the table before Dean freaks out" you say making me laugh. I nod my head in agreement and head towards the kitchen.

"There you guys are, I thought maybe we scared you off Y/n with the whole big brother thing" Dean says as I sit down at the table, once again noting Castiel sits right beside me.

"It takes more than that to scare me off Dean" I say with a laugh before digging into my burger.

"Oh My God this is amazing!"

"See I told you best damn burger you'll ever have"

The rest of the evening we all spend talking, telling stories and getting to know each other. All of us laughing and having a good time. Eventually we moved into the living room, deciding to turn on a movie. I found myself sitting on the couch next to castiel, and before I knew it I was completely curled up under a blanket leaning against you. You have your arm wrapped around me, running it up and down my arm. For the first time in my life I actually feel completely comfortable, safe, and I feel like I found somewhere I belong. Dean and Sam so loving and caring already even though we don't know yet if I'm their sister, but deep down I think we already know that the truth is we are family. And you my Angel have me completely wrapped around your finger, which at some point we will have to talk about. But for now I'm content with falling asleep wrapped in your embrace. As I'm dozing off I here the boys shuffle around, someone placing a blanket over you and I.

"Damn Cas didn't think you had it in you to flirt like this, you're doing pretty good buddy. But just a fair warning, she's our sister now so if you hurt her. You'll have two big brothers on your ass. Are we clear?"

"Dean I have no intention of hurting her, there is just something about her that has me completely mesmerized."

"Well obviously she feels the same way, just be careful Cas. It seems she's had one hell of a hard life." Sammy says

"I'm going to try and lay here and get some sleep now, so night" Dean says and I can hear both him and Sam shuffle in their chairs obviously choosing to stay out here with me.

Obviously they all think I'm already asleep, but it warms my heart to hear what I just heard. I feel you shift so you can lay on the couch with me. I sit up slightly groggy and allow you to shift before you pull me back against you.

"Sorry I woke you" you whisper

"It's ok" I say closing my eyes falling asleep to the sound of your heart beating,

You lean down and kiss my forehead. Continuing to run your hands up and down my back soothing me into a deep sleep…..

Before I know it I feel someone lightly shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"Y/n, sweetheart." I hear you say sweetly which only makes me smile. I've never woken up happy like this before.

"Hey Baby Sis get your ass up, the DNA test is done!" I hear Dean say, now shaking the hell out of me.

"Dean go away, I'm comfy and it hasn't been 24 hours yet."

"Yeah I bet you are comfy sunshine. Now get your ass up!"

"Dean give her a few minutes to wake up. Come help me boot this computer up." Sam says defending me and I hear them both leave the room.

I open my eyes and look up at you only to find you staring at me again.

"What are you staring at I probably look awful right now" I say snuggling my face into your chest.

"I think you look beautiful." Dammit Cas you really are fucking smooth.

I finally sit up trying my best to wake up, but it's just not happening. I let out a small huff and I hear you laugh which brings my attention back to you.

"Come on let's go get you some coffee." You say helping me up and intertwining our fingers together leading me into the kitchen.

I sit down at the table while you go and get the coffee pot going pulling down a couple mugs.

"Cas are you hungry you didn't eat anything last night?" I ask slightly concerned that he hadn't eaten anything.

"I technically don't need to eat, but I have found I like the taste of certain things. Coffee being one of those things." You say smiling and sitting down grabbing my hands while the coffee brews.

"Cas we probably should talk about this…. I mean we just met each other. So what exactly is this between us right now?" I ask hoping you understand what I mean.

"This can be whatever you want it to be Y/n. I know we've just met but I can tell I really like you already. We'll take everything slow, get to truly know each other. But if you don't mind I would certainly like to court you Y/n" You say so sweetly and I smile looking you in the eyes.

"Cas I would love that. But now a days people normally say dating and boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Well then I guess I would like to date you Y/n Winchester"

"Cas, Y/n get your butts in here, this thing is ready to go!" we hear Dean yell and I laugh shaking my head.

Cas quickly grabs us some coffee, adding a little creamer to mine like I asked for, before handing me my mug and once again grabbing my hand. I definitely love the fact that you enjoy something so little as holding my hand. We walk down the hall into the room which Sam and Dean are waiting for us in. Sitting down I place my coffee on the desk next to me, not fully trusting myself to hold it at the moment. I lean forward impatiently waiting for Sam to pull up our results. Every second that goes by feels like an eternity, I feel you squeeze my hand to try and comfort me, it must be extremely obvious how nervous I am right now. I look at you and smile my thanks before turning my head back to the computer screen.

"Y/n, you are 100% our sister!"

Looks like I've found my family…

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel x reader

y/n: your name

Warnings: some language, other than that nothing for now.

Side Note: The boys already found the bunker, Bobby is still alive (because I like Bobby) and their ages are a little off from the show. Dean: 29, Sam: 25, reader: 24

I find myself sitting outside the bunker enjoying the cool summer air and the amazing bright blue sky. The last couple days have been pleasant but at the same time everyone can feel the awkward tension in the air. My newly found brothers sitting inside the bunker walls, to realize they didn't know of my existence for 24 years is a little unsettling, I've always known that I had two brothers due to certain events, but for them John and Mary never told them of my existence. Which stings a little for all of us. Dean and Sam are confused by the whole thing and I know I was never mentioned because I was never truly wanted, I wasn't supposed to have ever been born. But here we are 24 years later finally meeting and discovering the secret they hid all these years. I'm thankful it was Bobby who brought us together, had it been John I don't think I could have handled this. Of course I want to get to know my brothers, but if John had been in the picture I have a feeling I would have walked out. How could a man after so many years of not wanting me suddenly have a change of heart. Maybe he felt guilty for what happened, but that's just something I don't think I could ever forgive. It completely screwed my life up.

"Y/n" Castiel's sweet voice calls

You come and sit beside me on the bench wrapping your arm around my shoulders, pulling me to you. On top of finding my brothers, I've also found myself completely distracted by you my Angel. This weird bond that neither of us can describe, it seems like we've known each other for years, but really it's only been little over a week. You've been completely supportive during this transition and I couldn't be more thankful. I am worried at how fast I have fallen for you, I don't want this bond between us to be short lived just because we jumped at each other, both feeling the same pull towards the other.

"Hi Cas" I finally say snuggling into your embrace

"You really should come back inside, you've been out here for a couple hours." You say running your hand up and down my arm.

"I know, I'm just trying to process this last week. Cas they didn't even know I existed a week ago. That by itself has to be hard for them to wrap their head around."

"That may be so, but they love having you around Y/n. Family is so important to them and having you as an addition to the family has them excited. They love the idea of having a baby sister."

"Yes but John and Mary hid my existence from them! How can they just ignore that? They have to be wondering why we got separated, and they also have to wonder what the hell is wrong with me for all of this to happen?" I raise my voice out of frustration, sitting up and pulling myself out of your embrace only to end up covering my face as the tears start to fall. Dammit I'm a hunter I need to pull myself together. This is not how I'm supposed to act.

"Y/n, sweetheart look at me please…." you say kneeling on the ground in front of me trying to pull my hands from my face. When you finally do I still can't bring myself to look at you, the tears flowing steadily from my eyes, all these built up emotions just breaking free. Suddenly i feel your gentle hand grabbing my face encouraging me to look at you, finally I give in only to find myself drowning in your ocean blue eyes.

"Castiel I…"

"No stop and just listen to me for a moment. They don't care about any of that. Whatever reasons your parents had for keeping you a secret, we will never know, Dean and Sam realize that, so they're not going to dwell on it. You have to open your eyes and see that too. All they care about right now is fitting you into their lives, they have a sister now and they don't want to waste another minute not having you here with them. Y/n this is where you belong, with your family."

With that being said the rest of my resolve completely breaks. You pull me into your arms, just sitting there on the ground, my sobs wracking my entire body. You allow me to cry in your arms, gently soothing me, whispering small words of encouragement on how everything was going to be ok. After a few long minutes my sobs finally quiet, but the tears keep flowing.

"Cas I'm s-sorry I'm normally not such an emotional wreck." I say trying to wipe my face clean, taking a few deep breaths to stop the tears.

"No need to apologize Y/n this is bound to come with any exhausting situation."

I smile into your chest, and you gently run your hands through my hair. I know you said the guys won't care but I honestly can't shake this feeling that they do. They can't just trust me… and how we are supposed to hunt together without a level of trust. It just won't happen. In reality this is not going to work out in the end. We are going to have to go our separate ways. And that also means leaving you behind. The guys need you and that is more important than my feelings towards you. I sigh and push myself away from you. You give me a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up and pulling me into a hug. Oh god how am I going to just walk away, I'm way too attached to you already. But it's going to be for the best.

Walking back into the bunker I see Dean and Sam sitting at a table and the sound of us coming in makes them both look up, getting up out of their chair's they approach me both wrapping me in a big bear hug. Maybe one day we will be able to work together, but not now it's just too soon.

"You ok?" Sam asks me as I sit down at the table

"Yeah I'll be ok. I'm just nervous about all of this, I'm a fucking hunter and this has my nerves on end." I say with a small laugh and shake of my head.

"Yeah well family can be more complicated compared to some of the jobs we work." Dean says taking a swig from his beer.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I say resting my arms on the table.

"I'm sorry but I have to go take care of some business in Heaven. I won't be long." Castiel says giving your hand a quick pat and nodding to the boys.

"Alright be careful Cas, don't let those pricks knock you down." Dean says and with that Castiel was gone.

"That's his family you're talking about?"

"Yeah, not really we are Castiel's family. The rest of the angels have just been complete assholes to him. But he still tries to stay connected to heaven to help us out." Sam says getting up and heading to the kitchen, only to come back with his coat and keys.

Looks like we need to make a supply run, anyone wish to join me. Sam says dangling the car keys.

"I'm in, I want to make sure we get pie this time. And I'm driving baby." Dean says snagging the keys from Sam. I start laughing and shaking my head.

"Really Dean you call your car Baby?"

"Hey you respect my Baby, that Impala is fucking priceless! So you coming or what."

"No that's ok, I'm going to do a little more research on a couple leads i've got. Might be something good."

"Alright well text us if you want something from the store. We left our cell numbers on the counter. You should probably put those in your phone." Sam says

"Will do." I say pulling Sam's laptop towards me. Honestly it wasn't a lie, I do have a couple leads.

With that both boys head out and I am left alone to do my thing. Quickly I pull up a couple sites and choose the one that will be my best shot. Writing down the name of the town. I close all my browsers clearing my search history, and head to my room to grab my bag. Before I head out I write a note to the guys telling them I caught a case, and I'd see them around. Sorry boys but this is just for the best, we both have a job to do and getting to know each other just isn't going to happen right now. Just before I enter the garage, I turn back and run to the kitchen and grab the cell phone numbers Sam left for me. Plugging them in my phone real quick. They still are my brothers and being able to contact them will be a good thing. Alright time to go. Throwing my stuff in the back seat I leave the bunker behind me, maybe i'll come back here one day. When we can actually work out all the family kinks…..

"Y/n, we're back! And I found the Pie!" Dean yells through the bunker. When you don't respond Dean peaks his head into the living room to see where your at. Not finding you there he checks your bedroom, seeing the empty space his heart drops a little.

"Dean, Library now!" Sam yells, but Dean already knows. You left. Seeing an envelope on the bed he grabs it seeing it's labeled to Cas, he places it back down.

"Sammy, I'm pretty certain Y/n left." Dean says walking into the library, noticing the note in Sam's hand.

"What's it say?"

"Dear Dean and Sam,

Thank you for everything this past week and a half. It's been great, but I've caught a case and it seems the life of a hunter never stops. I'm sorry for just leaving but I'm a burden I don't want you guys to bare right now. I'm certain I'll see you around, maybe work a case with you at some point. Good luck to you both!

Y/n"

"She thought she was a burden?" Sam asks quietly realizing fully what was going on while you were outside earlier.

"I knew she wasn't ok Dammit! Just because Mom and Dad chose not to tell us about her doesn't mean shit!. We can make that choice now and I'll be damned if I missing out on having my Baby sister around." Dean says in a raised voice.

"She was on my computer before we left. Let's see where she was looking." Sam says sitting down at the table

"We better call Cas…. She left him a note in her bedroom."

"Did you read it?" Sam asks running a hand over his face as he waits for his computer to turn on.

"No I left it for Cas. But I know she cares about him, and if she thinks she's a burden. She cares about him enough to let him go."

"She's got such a good heart… but she's just completely confused about all of this. She doesn't feel wanted especially after whatever Mom and Dad did. You have to know she wasn't just separated from us."

"Yeah and Whatever it was it's completely fucked up! Do you think she knows what happened. I mean that's what had to have drove her to leave after finding out that we are family."

"She might, but I don't see how she could she was just a baby." Sam says clicking on the web browser. Pulling up the history section only to find all searches for today blank.

"She deleted her browsing history, trying to cover her tracks. She's smart, but she doesn't realize what her brother is capable of. With a little coding I can track down to the last click she made and got it! Looks like she's headed to Washington."

"Yeah but is that where she is actually headed. I mean looks like she had possible cases pulled up in Idaho, Oregon, and then also one in Wisconsin. Like you said she's smart she may have done that to throw us off even more."

"Alright well I'll call Bobby and let him know what's going on he will be closest to the place in Wisconsin. We'll just have to go scope out the other three states. You call Cas, he will be able to help us."

"Hey Cas, so we've got a situation here and it has to do with Y/n, would you mind…"

"What is wrong with Y/n" Castiel asks appearing in front of Dean.

"Cas buddy she left, she left a note for us while we were out saying she felt like a burden. There is also a note for you in her bedroom." Dean said patting Castiel's shoulder.

Cas walks to your bedroom to find an envelope addressed to him. Y/n, sweetheart why are you doing this to yourself? Sitting down on your bed he opens the envelope slowly pulling out your note to him.

"Castiel,

I'm really sorry for doing this, but I need you to know this is not because I don't care for you. This past week has been completely wonderful getting to know you and I thank you for everything you have done for me to help me through this time, but I just can't allow myself to burden Dean and Sam… Not like this. Castiel, you will always hold a special place in my heart, but the guys need you more and I can't take you away from them. They are your family. I want you to know that I'm going to be ok, I've found a case and I'm going to focus on that right now. This isn't goodbye, just farewell for now. Take care of yourself my sweet Castiel.

Y/n"

When will you realize that Dean and Sam are your family too, and they want you with them. Standing up Castiel folds you'r note and places it in the pocket of his trench coat. Walking back to the library he finds Dean and Sam waiting for him.

"You alright Cas?" Sam asks

"I don't understand why she feels like this."

"Cas, man she's a hunter and a Winchester. She's putting us before herself, right now she just thinks this is what's best. She's thinking about the situation with our parents, and the fact she doesn't want to mess our rythme up as a team. We are just going to force her to realize she can't get rid of us so easily. So you riding with us, cause we're bringing her ass home." Dean says

"Yes I will join you."

"Alright let's hit the road then!" Dean says grabbing his bag, ready to head out.

One Month Later:

Getting back to my apartment I struggle to find my key, having not used it in forever. I worked a couple different cases while heading back to my apartment. Not hearing anything from Dean, Sam, or Castiel only confirms that I was right we all are better off with living like this. I'm not going to lie it saddens me a little, but I'm also the one who left so what's done is done. Finally finding my key I head straight for my bedroom, making a mental note that I should probably go and get some groceries, but for now I'm exhausted and I just want to lay down. Maybe take a nice hot shower. Throwing my bag on the bed I start to pull out my bathroom stuff, and putting dirty laundry in a hamper, doing anything to distract myself. Convincing myself that I just need to keep busy at the moment. Not liking the quiet I put some music on, but it's honestly just noise, I can't get into it.

"Y/n"

Jumping out of my skin I spin around, reaching for my gun but I realize I left it by the front door. Shit, what the fuck was I thinking. But when my eyes fall on, the person who said my name I realize i'm not in any danger.

"Castiel" I whisper swallowing hard, seeing you makes my heart flutter and ache at the same time. You look so broken. You just stand there looking at me for a few seconds, before looking down at the ground. I don't know what to say so I just stand here in silence waiting to see if you'll say something… anything. After a few seconds of awkward silence I try to initiate a conversation.

"Castiel what are you…."

"Why did you leave Y/n?" you say still not looking at me and it breaks my heart.

"Cas I can't let myself drag you three down. I just…"

"And how can you not see that you are wanted! That your brothers want you there with them, that I want you by my side!" You partially yell, looking up at me. The passion in your eyes and the tears starting to pool. Oh my Angel, what have I done to you.

"I never meant to hurt you Cas…. That's the last thing I wanted to do" I whisper, not able to make my voice any louder, but I know you would hear me. Now I can't bring myself to look at you, I feel awful doing this to you and I feel the tears start to fall from my eyes. I hear you walk farther into my room, until you are standing right in front of me.

"Do you even realize how worried I've been… How worried your brothers have been. We haven't been able to track you. We have no way of calling you. You just disappeared Y/n. I didn't know if you got hurt on a hunt, or if you were captured. I couldn't sense you Y/n and I can't figure out why my only form of hope was that if you were still alive that you would eventually come back here." You say, your voice cracking slightly towards the end and the tears now steadily dripping from my face.

"I didn't know… I'm… I'm so sorry." I say wrapping my arms around myself.

Suddenly I feel your hand against my face, cupping my cheek I lean into you touch and reach my hand up to grab your wrist. Finally bringing my eyes to yours, I see so much emotion running through your pearly blue eyes. Sadness, relief, happiness and I can't tell what else. Even your wings are droopy. There are no words to convey how truly sorry I am for doing this to you, I thought what I was doing was the best solution and now I'm realizing how very wrong I am. Especially when trying to push you away, I was stupid, foolish….

In the next moment you lean forward capturing my lips with yours, I gasp as I feel electricity shoot through my body and you take advantage to deepen the kiss. Our tongues colliding in a searing kiss, my hands reach up and tangle themselves in your hair, your hand reaching down to my waist to pull me closer completely encasing me in your embrace. My body melting into your's I completely give into you, because you are where I belong. The need for air becomes necessary and I have to break apart from you, breathing hard you rest your forehead on mine. Lightly nuzzling my nose with yours. The sensation of that makes me giggle and I hear you exhale in a small laugh as you smile. I move my hands down and wrap them around your waist, pulling myself into your chest, looking up at you I now see nothing but unconditional love as you lean down giving me a much gentler kiss but filled with just as much passion, this time when we break apart you kiss my forehead, and I close my eyes enjoying the feeling. You rest your head on top of mine and give me a tight hug, which lets me know you're never letting me go again, which honestly I am perfectly fine with. The next few minutes are spent in silence, just holding each other. You sigh and pull away from me just enough so you can look into my eyes.

"Y/n, please don't ever just take off like that again. Just talk to me about how your feeling, or your brothers. We all want you in our lives, I especially want you here with me."

"I promise Cas, I won't ever do this to you again…. Did you feel that spark when you kissed me?"

"Hmmm it was quite pleasant, it probably came from my grace."

"I certainly enjoyed it." I say with a shy smile and you raise your eyebrow.

"Did you now?" You say grinning, and leaning down to kiss me again.

"Is that what you liked?" you ask and I sigh in content.

"Yes."

Suddenly I hear someone knocking loudly on the door to my apartment and I straighten up tensing slightly.

"Cas I'm not expecting anyone."

"Don't worry it's just your brothers. We technically are here to bring you home Y/n"

"What am I supposed to do with all my stuff?" I ask looking around at all my belongings i've gathered over the years.

"Trust me your brothers have it all handled, just trust them." You say pushing me towards the door.

I open the door and sure enough there are my two big brothers. Both carrying a couple boxes.

"Hi guys" I say as they come in and place the boxes on the floor.

Dean immediately wrapped me in his arms, giving me the tightest hug ever. Sam being as tall as he is leans down and does the same thing. None of us saying a word.

"So?" I say playing with my hands before Castiel comes and wraps his arms around me from behind, leaning your head on my shoulder.

"Y/n, you ever do something like this again I'm going to kick your ass Kapeash?" Dean says taking on a Big Brotherly tone.

"Kapeash." I say nodding my head.

"Yeah, Y/n your our family now…. And it doesn't matter what's happened in the past. It's our turn to make a decision and any scenario you choose I'd like to have my little sister in the picture." Sam says shrugging his shoulders.

"Guys…. I'm sorry for doing this, but I just felt like I was being a…."

"Burden" Sam finishes for me and I nod my head

"Look siblings are supposed to annoy you and make you want to pull your hair out at times, but at the end of the day I know that I can depend on my family, that if I ever needed anything I could trust them. And in our line of work I know I can trust them having my back, because that's what family does. Dean says making me smile

"You could never be a burden to us. We like you already, getting to know you further will be a blessing." Sam says

I can feel tears start to come to my eyes again, but all I can do is laugh.

"Well good. I'm glad you all want me around."

"Yeah, are we done here, cause I'm tired of this whole like chick flick moment." Dean says taking a seat on my couch, making me giggle

"Ok so umm what's the boxes for?" I ask moving the conversation forward.

"Well these are the start of your moving boxes. I'm not entirely certain what you want to move but your new permanent residence is at the bunker." Sam says sitting on the arm of the couch.

"So time decide what coming and what's staying kido." Dean says clapping his hands

Again I look around my small apartment, most the furniture came with it but It's all I've know since I was 15. The thought of actually leaving this place behind and never coming back, excites me and makes me a little sad at the same time.

"Hey it will be ok." Cas whispers in my ear and I nod in agreement.

"Well I guess i can throw all my clothes, blankets, and bathroom stuff in my car. All the furniture can stay it was here when I got the place anyways. Ummm Dean can you start packing all my movies and Cd's. Sam all my hunting gear is in that closet would you mind packing that up for me. Also the tv in my room belongs to me, so i'd like to take that with me if I can. Castiel can you help me start cleaning out my bedroom?" Everyone gives a small nod heading to do their tasks.

Going into my room I open my closet and pull out a couple bags. Laying them out on my bed, I start to shove my clothes from my drawers into a bag but I don't get very far before you're kneeling down beside me grabbing my hands.

"Y/n, this change is going to be good. I promise." you say making circles on my hands with your thumbs.

"I know Cas, it's just this is all I've known for almost 10 years. It's hard to wrap my head around the fact that I'm moving somewhere better than this. You nod your head in understanding, moving forward kissing my lips softly.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Ummm you can start packing my closet if you want." You stand up grabbing a bag and move towards my closet.

I finish shoving all my clothes from my dresser into bags and I grab a duffel bag I set aside to pack all my bathroom stuff in. I take all my hair products, makeup, flat iron, hair dryer, curling iron, and all the other shit I have in my bathroom placing it in one bag. It's been a long time since I've seen these drawers empty, it took me 10 years to gather everything I have and when I got here I really didn't have much besides my car, and the few clothes in my backpack. Now I'm comfortable and moving to a place where my bathroom is the size of my bedroom, and the closet space is huge. My lifes really come a long way since then and I'm not certain it can get any better than this.

"Hey Y/n, are all those books on the shelves in the living room going?" Sam asks peeking his head into the bathroom.

"Yes and please be careful, some of them are kind of falling apart."

"Will do"

Finishing my bathroom I walk back into my bedroom, dropping my bag on the floor, before I start to take off all the blankets and pillows from my bed.

"Do you really sleep with all these blankets Y/n?" Cas asks walking over to help me

"Yup, it keeps me warm and I feel safe with the weight of all of them on top of me. Plus I just love blankets."

"I can see that." you say and I laugh. It's true I probably have more blankets than one person needs but I also enjoy making tie-blankets, so I've got lots of those laying around.

I unplug my speakers and tv so that they are ready to be move out. With my bedroom and bathroom packed I make my way into the kitchen. I don't really need to take any of the dishes with me and I don't really have any food stocked so I just grab my towels and few little decorations I've added. Throwing them into a couple trash bags to take with me. Looking around one last time I realize everything I have is packed and ready to be put in the cars. Dean and Sam handle my tv, and the rest of the stuff we gradually make our way down stairs.

"Alright that's everything. I just need to go turn my keys into the main office real quick and we can head out." I say dangling my keys, taking a quick walk over to the office. Signing some final paperwork and that was it. I'll never be coming back.

"Alright Sis you ready to hit the road?" Dean hollers as I'm walking back

"Yup let's go, Cas you want to ride with me or would you prefer to meet us back at the bunker."

"Y/n I'd love to ride with you, but I'll drive first you're tired and need to rest." I nod my head and throw my keys at you.

You open my car door for me and I get in smiling my thanks. Dean and Sam wave a farewell for now and take off. You getting in on the driver's side, handing me a blanket and a pillow. Again I smile and I slide across the seats to give you a kiss, deciding to sit in the middle I kick my feet up across the seat, strapping my seat belt across my lap, I throw my blanket across my legs and lean into your side. You wrap your arm around me and start to drive out of the parking lot.

Goodbye my old life, it's time for me to start a new chapter….

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel x reader

y/n: your name

y/e/c: your eye color

y/h/c: your hair color

Warnings: SMUT, Fluff

Side Note: The boys already found the bunker, Bobby is still alive (because I like Bobby) and their ages are a little off from the show. Dean: 29, Sam: 25, reader: 24

It's been about three months since I moved into the bunker with my brothers. We've been training together to get a feel for how the other moves, but the best training we're going to get is when we finally go on a hunt together. They both have gone on hunts of their own and so have I promising to come back to the bunker and to stay in touch. Castiel has joined me on the last two hunts and I've enjoyed finding a new level of trust hunting with you. You and I have become quite the duo already.

The last hunt ended up being a nest of vampires and I was extremely happy to have you with me, there was no way I could take all ten of those vamps out by myself. And I couldn't lie it was quite sexy to have a protective boyfriend, the way you took out the vampire that tried to feed on me. Your eyes going pure black leaving no blue in them at all, grabbing him and throwing him across the room, picking him up only to shove him back into the ground before you took his head off. It certainly was intense but that's just one thing I love about you. The evident worry I saw and heard in your voice as you made sure I was ok and while you healed me all made my heart beat a little faster.

Needless to say once we got back to the motel, the way you pinned me to the door, your body trapping mine, your lips forceful against mine, making me gasp you shoving your tongue in my mouth exploring everything you could reach. Breaking away to breath, you let out a low growl reaching down picking me up with ease. I wrapping my legs around your waist and crashing our lips back together needing to feel you. You walk us further into the room, stopping once you've reached the bed, carefully laying me down I crawl back until my back hits the pillows you climbing up right after me. Leaning in you capture my lips once again, your hands running down my body exploring anything and everything you could reach. My hands running up your clothed chest, pushing your trench coat back, along with your suit jacket. I moan out of frustration as you pull away to shed both items. You let out a small laugh and I follow you forward trying to unbutton your shirt.

"Dammit Cas, why do you wear so many clothes."

And with that you snap your fingers and I suddenly find myself in nothing but my bra and panties, you just in your boxer shorts. I moan at the feeling of your bare skin finally against mine.

"Is this better my love?" You ask running your hands down my exposed sides

"Much better." I say giggling slightly nervous about how exposed I am to you now. A blush burning my cheeks, subconsciously placing a hand over my bra covered breasts. Immediately you grab that hand and tangle our fingers together placing that hand above my head. Leaning down and kissing me gently.

"Y/n, You're absolutely beautiful there is no need to cover yourself."

As if wanting to prove your point you lean down and kiss my neck right at the pulse point, traveling down leaving kisses over every inch of my chest, until you reach my bra. You pull away to lift me up enough to unclasp my bra, pulling it off and tossing it somewhere in the room. Just as soon as I'm free of my bra, your beautiful mouth is back kissing my boobs before taking a nipple in your mouth, sucking and nipping lightly. The sensation making me arch my back off the mattress and lean further into your embrace, moaning as you flick your tongue over the nipple before giving attention to the other side, your hand needing the one not being occupied by your mouth. I move my hand down your body until I find your extremely hard cock, slipping my hand inside your boxers I rub your length, which earns me a very needy growl from you.

I pull my hand out of your boxer proceeding to push them down. You take the hint and pull away, I whimper at the loss of stimulation, you grin wide at me and before I know it there is something sucking at my neck and rubbing at my clothed clit. I gasp and jump at the foreign touch, boxers now off you crawl back up hovering over me, kissing me deeply, the foreign touch now gone.

"My apologies, I thought you might like the feeling of my grace. I did not mean to startle you." You say breathing hard

"That was you?" I ask and you nod your head. Pressing your lips and sucking hard against my throat.

"Can you do it again" I gasp out and I feel you smile against my neck.

Again I feel your grace brush against my stomach, moving down towards my sex, before slipping underneath and attacking my clit. I moan loudly, arching my back into your body. Your grace abandoning my clit, moves between my folds, dipping in slightly. Moaning your name, I grab at your back for dear life.

"You're so wet sweetheart. Is that all because of me?" You ask in a low seductive voice, only making me melt into your touch even more.

"Castiel….Please" Is all I can manage, my brain not able to focus on anything but the attention i'm receiving.

Your grace pulls away, as you slip a finger under my panties pulling them down my legs. You run your hand up my thighs, cupping my sex. I move my hips trying to find some sort of friction, your free hand reaches up gripping my hips stopping all movements.

"Patients sweetheart, I need to make sure you're ready. I don't want to hurt you." You smile sweetly and it makes my heart flutter at how much you love me. Taking care of me before we make love.

You slip a finger inside, making me moan loud. I try to keep my eyes on you while you fuck me with your finger, after a few seconds you slip a second finger in, pumping and stretching me. I feel a fire start to build in my belly

"Are you going to cum on my fingers sweetheart" You say in a low voice.

Leaning down you start to suck hard on my clit, that pushing me into a mind blowing orgasim. Throwing my head back hard onto the pillows as complete pleasure courses through my body. You continue to pump your fingers, working me through my organism. My walls clenching tightly around your fingers. Finally you pull out and I whimper at the loss of contact, I watch as you place your fingers in your mouth lapping happily at my juices on your hand.

"Y/n you taste amazing." You say rushing forward capturing my lips, i can taste myself on your tongue.

You start to tease further rubbing your cock between my folds, dipping in just slightly before pulling away. My god angel you're driving me crazy.

"Y/n I need to feel you."

"Then Fuck Me Already!"

With that you push in, I cry out finally feeling your cock in me, your growl as you push further in until you are completely hilted, filling me absolutely perfectly. Your head falling to my shoulder, both of us breathing hard as you let me adjust to your size. I kiss your cheek signaling you that you can move. Your blue eyes locking with my y/e/c ones, slowly pulling out, immediately plunging back in. You set up a steady rhythm pumping in and out of me, your name falling from my lips over and over. I wrap my legs around your hips and you start pounding into me, again I feel the heat start to build up in my belly as you push me closer to cumming again.

"C-cas… I'm. close" I barely manage to say, to caught up in you hitting every sweet spot in me.

"Me to love." You say kissing me and snaking your hand down between us to rub harsh circles on my clit

I moan your name into your mouth as my damn breaks, cumming hard. My walls clenching around your length drives you to your orgasm, spilling your cum deep inside me. Shouting my name loudly, you continue to pump working both of us through our orgasm's before clapsing on top of me. Both of us breathing hard, coming down from our highs. I wrap my arms around you, enjoying your weight on me.

Finally you, pull out of me, rolling to my side. I twist so I'm facing you and you lean kissing me softly, but passionately.

"I love you, Y/n" you say nuzzling your nose against mine, which makes me giggle.

"I love you too Cas." I say snuggling in closer to you.

You sit up reaching over me to grab a blanket, but I feel you stop and run your hand over the spot inbetween my shoulder blades. I realize you must have found my birthmark.

"Y/n, why do you have this mark?" You ask looking me in the eyes, I see confusion and awe in your eyes.

"Cas it's just my birthmark. It's nothing to worry about."

"Y/n, sweetheart, this isn't just a normal birthmark. It's the Mark of an Angel. God created it to protect you and very few humans have such a mark."

At this I stand up and walk to the bathroom mirror to look at my back. I've always thought it odd that the mark was shaped like a pair of wings, but I never really gave it any real thought.

"Protect me? Castiel is this mark bad?" I ask turning to see that you had followed me.

"No, my love it's not bad. It just means that at some point in your life. You will have Angel wings and grace." You say snaking an arm around my naked body.

"Wings and grace? Does that mean I'll be an Angel?" I whisper not sure of my voice.

"Sort of. You won't be a full Angel, because you weren't born one, but you will have just as much strength and power as an Angel." You say moving my long y/h/c from my shoulder, placing a kiss there.

"So will my wings look black like yours?" I ask turning myself around in your embrace.

"They will be slightly different, each Angel's wing are colored differently…" You pause suddenly, knitting your eyebrows together a look of confusion crossing your face.

"Wait, Y/n…. How do you know my wings are black?" You ask your eyes searching mine. I let out a small breath.

"Castiel, I can see your wings…. Is that a bad thing?" I ask slightly afraid of what your answer will be. Instead you lean and kiss me

"No Y/n that's not bad at all, it's an amazing thing actually because it means you are my soul mate." You say excitedly leaning your head against mine

"Really?" I say leaning into your touch. I guess that explains why I find myself being pulled to you.

"Yes, and I'm extremely thankful it's you because I'm 100% in love with you." You say kissing me again and I giggle when you pull away.

"Is that why I have the Mark of an Angel?"

"No, that's not the reason for the mark. But it's nothing you need to worry about right now. When the time is right the mark will activate and I will be there to guide you every step of the way."

"Can we not tell my brothers about the mark, I don't want them freaking out." I say hugging you tightly. You nod your head in agreement

"Do you want to tell them about us being soul mates?"

"Absolutely, Why would I want to hide the most amazing thing in my life from them."

You smile, taking my hand leading me back to bed. Once we both are lying down you cover us with a blanket and pull me close into your chest. Exhaustion from the day's events hitting me hard.

A couple weeks Later:

Dean, Sam, Castiel, and myself are all sitting a hotel room doing some research on a witch that's been causing a ruckus in a small town, in Washington state. This being our first hunt together as a family we want to make sure we do our homework before busting in guns blazing.

"Sis, you have anything yet?" Dean asks rubbing a hand across his face.

"Yeah, but it's not great news. I've been reading through the police reports and I'm thinking we may be dealing with more than one witch."

"Fabulous one witch is hard enough to deal with, but two?" Dean says taking a long drink from his beer.

"I think I have to agree with Y/n, but from reading some lore it looks like this could be an extremely powerful, couple. What we've been told from the people we talked to and what this book is saying, it sounds like these two have been around for a long time." Sam says running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe we should call Crowley and see if Rowena can give him a spell to kill these two." Dean says picking up his cell

"Crowley? Rowena? Who are they?"

"Crowley is the King of Hell, and Rowena is his witch mother." Sam says

Suddenly my attention goes to Castiel, you haven't said anything on the topic and I can tell you are caught in a deep thought. Just as I'm about to make sure you're ok you slam your fist down on the table making everyone jump.

"Are you fucking, kidding me!" You yell and I flinch at hearing you cuss knowing your extremely angered. But I don't understand why.

"Jeez Cas, we don't have to call Crowley it just might make things easier." Dean says looking at his best friend with concern.

"No this isn't about Crowley… I… I just need to go for a walk." You say standing up quickly walking out of the room. Slamming the door behind you.

I grab my shoes and slip them on quickly, grabbing my coat from the bed.

"Y/n you might want to just give him a minute to cool down, from whatever that was." Sam says and Dean nods in agreement.

"Cas doesn't scare me and I need to find out why my boyfriend just stormed off randomly like that. It's not like him." I say rushing out the door not waiting for my brothers to protest otherwise.

I look around trying to see where you went, and thankfully I see you before you walk around a corner. I take off running after you, trying to catch up. Once I see you again and draw closer I slow down.

"Castiel." I call out and you stop, not turning to face me. Which makes my stomach drop, I think I may know what this is all about.

I walk so i'm in front of you, noting your fists are balled up and you're breathing heavily, you won't look directly at me. So I reach out and grab one of your hands, trying to get you to relax."

"Cas" I say again and finally you react by pulling me into a tight hug, you shaking slightly and I can see the tears forming in your eyes.

"Do you know?" I ask quietly. You nod your head and my heart breaks.

"I wasn't trying to pry…I always knew that there was something special about the youngest Winchester and I just thought that had to do with how Sam released Lucifer from the cage. But now you're here, I had another Angel a close friend of mine look into why you might have the Mark of an Angel… Y/n I don't understand… How could they do that to you?" You ask tears falling down your face and it makes tears come to my own.

"I assume when you say they, you are referring to John and Mary… my parents?" I ask shaking slightly.

"Yes, I just… It doesn't make sense to me. You were their baby girl and they just gave you away like you were nothing to them." You say anger present in your voice now.

"I know Cas but they saw a way out and they tried to take it. I'm… I'm sorry you had to find out like this." I say the tears flowing steadily down my face now, you just shake your head and pull me closer into your embrace.

"Y/n don't you apologize for something awful like this. This is and never will be your fault. Do you understand me." You say and I nod my head not able to say anything else at the moment. You hug me tightly, rubbing my back soothingly, calming me down.

"We should probably go back before the boys get worried." I say and you nod in agreement leaning down and kissing me lightly. Which lifts my spirits.

Walking back to the hotel, you have your arm wrapped around my shoulders and I lean against you. When the door of the hotel opens, Dean and Sam both look up. Worry etched in their expressions as they can tell. We both have been crying.

"You guys ok?" Sam asks. I nod my head sitting down on the couch with Castiel, still leaning extremely close to you.

"Cas, what the hell was that man?" Dean asks handing us both a beer and I open it happily taking a long swig from it.

"I just found some out some extremely upsetting news, having to do with Y/n but it is not my place to tell you such information."

"Look when we get back to the bunker we all need to sit down and talk. You guys are most likely not going to like what I have to say, but it's a truth that you both should probably know." I say sighing deeply, I never wanted to tell them but they have a right to know.

"Y/n you better not be trying to fucking leave again." Dean says sternly in his big brother voice and I smile shaking my head.

"No Dean I'm not leaving, I promise."

"Alright then, you two feel ready to go take out a couple of witches?" Dean says standing up closing his computer.

"Did Crowley have a way to kill them?" Cas asks standing and helping me up.

"Yup, Witch's Brew bullets are going to be our best option." Sam says handing us both a handful of the special bullets. I nod my head loading my gun and walking out to the impala.

The drive to the old backwoods house they are camping out at takes about 45 minutes to reach. Dean parks the Impala a little ways off. Popping the trunk I also decide to grab a knife, not like it will do me much good against a witch but you never know it might be useful for something. Walking towards the creepy, falling apart house I shiver slightly. Not from the cold but just from the eery feeling this house has. Like it's been holding dark secrets for a very long time. Dean signals for Cas and I to circle around the back, while he and Sam take the front. Splitting up you and I head to the back, you keeping me close behind you. Walking up on the back steps I swing around in front of you to pick the lock, when it finally clicks I step back allowing you to go through first.

Walking through the first thing I notice is it smells like death and sure enough there is a woman pinned to the table with knives. She looks dead but I check her pulse just to be sure and shake my head at Cas to inform him she's dead. He nods his head and reaches for me, I take your hand and follow you into the next room. The quiet puts me on edge… I can't even hear Dean or Sam. I see a door and get your attention, pointing my gun at it. You nod your head and I move towards it.

I open it slowly, but before I can get it open,the door is flung wide open and I go flying backwards. The female witch walking out, throwing me against the wall. I cry out and drop my gun as a force pushes harder against my throat restricting my airway. Castiel comes up behind her, she spins around fast losing focus on me she starts to chant something throwing you across the room. Her lost focus releases me from the wall I drop quickly grabbing my gun and firing. Hitting her once in the back, she spins on me again and I fire another round to her heart and a final shot to her head, she drops to the ground and I rush to your side.

"Cas" I say grabbing you by the shoulders helping you sit up.

Hearing someone come running I turn in my crouched position and take aim preparing for whatever comes through that door. Finger on the trigger the door flies open and I let out a breath seeing it's just my brothers.

"Castiel, Y/n you guys ok?" Dean ask walking towards us, Sam resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I think so, I took out the female witch, she's lying over there. She threw Cas across the room."

"Ok one witch down, one to go. Cas you good buddy?" Dean asks helping you up

"I think so, I feel fine."

"Castiel are you certain, she chanted something at you before she tossed you." I say concerned what she may have done to you.

"I'm fine for now my love." You say kissing my head

"Alright let's stick together, We've already been upstairs and didn't find anything." Sam says

"I guess that leaves the basement." Dean says walking back into the kitchen

"Oh goody." I say following my brothers.

As we walk down the stairs it's pitch black. Dean tries the light switch but no luck, pulling out my flashlight I shine it throughout the room. Suddenly a bright red light flashes and I'm forced to cover my eyes, smoke billows out and I start to cough.

"Everyone back up!" Dean yells through broken coughs.

Suddenly the door slams shut, and sam can't bust it open. The witch obviously blocking it.

"Sam move and everyone shut your eyes." Cas yells pointing his hand towards the door a bright blue,white light shines and I hear the door explode. You grab my hand, guiding me out of the house, Dean and Sam in tow.

Little do we realize the male witch is hot on our tails and sends my brothers flying across the yard. Cas points his gun and fires, hitting the witch right between the eyes. Dropping right where he stands.

"Dean, Sam are you guys ok?" I holler running over to check on them.

"All good little sis." Dean says rolling over, and standing up

"Yeah, we're good Y/n" Sam says.

Cas and I gather some wood to help burn the bodies, while Dean and Sam drag them out. I quickly walk back to the impala to grab some salt and gasoline. When I turn back from the trunk I drop the gas tank startled by the fact that Castiel is standing right behind me. I didn't realize you had followed me.

"Cas you startled me." I jokingly scold, but your stance has me concerned.

"Cas sweetheart are you ok?" I ask grabbing your face forcing you took at me, you suddenly pull me closer and I see your eyes have completely no blue in them much like when we…. Oh shit..

"I think that witch put a lust spell on me." You say breathing in my sent like your life depended on it.

"Ok let me get the gas and salt back to the boys. Can you fly us back to the bunker?" I say and you nod your head. I turn picking up the gas and Salt again, practically running back to my brothers.

"Guys can you handle finishing this. I need to go back to the bunker with Cas to deal with the spell the witch put on him" I say setting the stuff on the ground.

"Yeah we got this, but is Cas ok?" Sam asks looking back in the direction of the Impala.

"Yes he will be ok."

"Are you going to need help with the spell? It's not something dangerous is it Y/n" Dean asks

"No, it's not dangerous, and I pretty certain I can handle it. I'll call if I need help." I say, Dean nods accepting my answer.

I turn and run back to the Impala finding you leaning against the hood, when you hear me approach you stand and walk quickly towards me. Grabbing my arm suddenly we are back at the bunker in our shared bedroom. Before I can even find my balance at the sudden rush and change of location you are on me. Pulling me close and capturing my lips, pushing me back towards the bed. I push away slightly.

"Castiel, shouldn't we find something to break this spell?" I ask trying to get you to slow down and focus just a little. But when you look at me your eyes are lust blown and you give an animalistic growl. Which makes me shiver, making me wet knowing what you want.

"This spell only lasts a couple hours. The only way to break it is to wait it out and I don't think I can control myself to not touch you." You say picking me up and throwing me on the bed.

With a snap of your fingers I'm completely naked, the chill from the bunker present only a minute before your body is covering mine. Your lips capturing mine in a searing kiss. When you break away allowing me to breath you move your face down you my ear.

"Y/n I won't hurt you, I could never hurt you…" You say quietly.

"Castiel I know you would never hurt me. Let me help you with this if I can. I don't want you to be miserable the whole time the spell lasts." I say and with that, you dive towards my neck sucking and nipping definitely leaving marks.

You move down my body, your mouth latching onto one of my nipples the other you rub and pinch with your hand. Your erection presses against my belly and I moan, my body lifting into yours. After giving both my nipples attention you run your tongue down my stomach moving closer and closer to my wet aching sex.

"Y/n you're so wet already." you say and I let out a small cry as you lick a single stip over my clit and past my folds.

"Only for you cas" I manage to say between labored breaths.

You hook your hands under my legs pulling me closer to your mouth sticking your tongue in and slurping happily. My hands tangle in your hair as you eat me out and I feel my orgasm approaching quickly but before I can, you let me down denying me the release I wanted. Before I can say anything in protest you are hovering over me again capturing my lips in yours, hands roaming and grabbing anywhere they can reach. You push into me in one swift movement and I cry out in pleasure, loving the feeling of you inside me. You wait a minute enjoying the feeling as well, finally you start moving. Setting a rough pace, I find myself coming close to my release again as you hit my sweet spot every time. We haven't done rough yet and I'm fucking loving it!

My hands reach out for your wings and the second my fingers run through them your head drops to my shoulder, you letting out a loud moan.

"Y/n please don't stop that" You say panting, sitting me up, so I'm practically sitting in your lap and have easier access to your wings.

You continue your pace hardly stopping to switch positions. I push myself as close to you as I can and I grab your wings slightly harder this time, when you respond with a pleasurable moan I continue to run my hands all around you wings, even risking to reach and grab where they connect to your back. That seems to completely set you off because you throw me on my back again hooking my legs over your arms and driving into me. I cry out as you move impossibly faster, your hands gripping my hips to hold me in place. Suddenly I feel your grace everywhere on my body. My neck, my breasts, stomach, what feels like hands caressing my sides and finally when I feel something attack my clit it pushes me over the edge. I cum screaming your name as my orgasim rips through my body. My walls clamping down around you pushing you to shoot your hot cum deep inside me, as you continue to pump in and out it only draws out my orgasim even longer. Finally when you stop, you pull out and flop down next to me. Breathing heavily I try to get control of my thoughts. You pull me close to you and I can feel your chest rising and falling heavily.

"Castiel that was amazing." I say kissing you deeply.

What I wasn't expecting was for you to roll back on top of me, feeling your cock hardening again as you kiss me even deeper.

"Damn Cassy I know Angels have a high stamina, but you're ready to go again already." I say gasping for air as you latch onto my neck again.

"I'm sorry… It's the spell. Do you need me to heal you before we go again." You ask pulling away to look at me. I shake my head no, but I still feel your grace coursing over my body checking to make sure I'm ok.

"Castiel I Love You." I say capturing your lips, loving that even with this lust spell, you still force yourself to control yourself enough to ensure I'm ok.

"I Love you to sweetheart." You say once you break away from the kiss.

A couple of hours later after several rounds of intense sex, you collapse beside me. Breathing heavily you pull me as close as you can. Resting your head against mine you pull a blanket over both of us, kissing my forehead. Again I feel your grace run over my body, healing any bruises or sore spots as it moves.

"Rest now my love, you need it." I nod my head in agreement and pass out not long after. The last thing I remember is you whispering sweet words of love.

The next morning when I finally wake up, I find you are not beside me like you normally are in the mornings. Rolling out of bed, I walk to my drawer grabbing a clean pair of panties and choosing to wear one of your shirts, heading towards the kitchen following the smell of food. When I walk in and find you standing at the stove, with a pair of sweatpants dean probably gave you and no shirt on. I walk up behind you and slip my arms over your waist hugging you from behind.

"Good morning my love" You say twisting around to kiss me lightly. I hum happily into the kiss

"Whatcha making?" I ask walking towards the coffee pot and pouring myself a cup.

"Pancakes, is that ok?" You ask flipping one.

"I'm happy with anything you make me." I say sitting down at the table. You bring me over a plate of pancakes and I smile my thanks. Digging in I eat my fill and when done I move over to sit in your lap. You give a small laugh which makes me smile.

"Are you ok? The spell completely wore off?" I ask running my hands up your chest and over your shoulders.

"Yes it's gone. Thank you for helping me through that." You say nuzzling my face, making me giggle. You lean in and kiss me wrapping your arms around my back pulling me closer to you.

"Hello anyone home?" Bobby asks coming into the kitchen and I jump up off Castiel, my cheeks burning red not from Bobby walking in but more from the fact that I'm hardly wearing anything. Castiel stands stepping in front of me slightly to cover me.

"Well then wasn't expecting to walk in on that."

"Hi Bobby… Sorry I'll be right back." I say turning and rushing back to our room.

Pulling some sweatpants on and a proper shirt. You walk in just as I'm finishing getting dressed, grabbing the shirt I just had on and slipping it on, before I can run out of the room. You pull me to you and hug me tightly. Letting go you grab my hand walking to the living room where Bobby is currently sitting.

"Hi Bobby." I say walking over and giving him a quick hug.

"Hi Kiddo." he say hugging me back, I sit down on the couch where Castiel joins me.

"So whatcha doing here. Dean and Sam probably won't be back for a couple days."

"Yeah I know, they called me and told me everything that had happened. Cas being struck by some spell and the events of earlier that day."

"I am no longer under the influence of the spell" Castiel says and Bobby nods his head.

"Good, what about the small outburst and telling the boys you'd talk to them later." Bobby asks and I sigh looking over at you, only to find you watching me closely.

"Bobby how much do you know about how I was separated from my brothers?"

"John told me the whole story Y/n"

"So you know…. Well Cas just so happened to find out from heaven and it set him off." I say playing with my hands. Eventually you grab one of my hands and rub soothing circles with your thumb.

"Yes I know, and when I found out I socked him in the face for being so stupid." Bobby says through gritted teeth.

"I would have like to give both of your parents a piece of my mind" You say gripping my hand tightly and I feel the tears start to pool again.

"My question Y/n is how do you know what happened." Bobby asks.

"Because I was forced to remember" I say with much more venom in my words than I meant, but what happened hurts.

"I was forced to know what they did, and forced to realize that I was never supposed to be born!" I say tears flowing down my face, anger laced into my words.

"Y/n, no don't you dare say that. Your mother was pregnant with you long before any decision was made." Castiel says forcing me to look at you, the look in your eyes forcing me to realize that my birth, my existence would have occurred either way. I sigh hiding my face into your chest.

"Castiel's right Y/n, Mary was pregnant with you before they did what they did." Bobby says trying to comfort me.

"That's not all Bobby." I choke out and I feel Castiel's hands running circles across my back.

"Before I was born, I guess I was given something called The Mark of an Angel. Castiel told me it's to protect me. It's that birth mark I have towards the top of my back." I say

"Pretty much it was used to ward Y/n from danger, and when the time is right she will have Wings and Grace. Just like I do." Castiel explains further.

"Wait so Y/n is an Angel?" Bobby questions shock evident in his voice.

"No, she's human, but one day she will have the traits and gifts of an angel."

"Damn" Bobby says and I nod my head in agreement.

"So you plan on telling your brothers all of this?"

"Yes, I didn't want to, just to spare them the hurt and a strike against their parents memory. But I also think they kind of deserve to know the truth in how we were separated." I say pulling myself away from your chest to sit properly on the couch.

"That will probably be best, especially hearing it from you and not some other source." Bobby says, I stare at the ground knowing that what Bobby said is true, but I'm also dreading telling them…..

Two Days Later:

"Y/n, Cas we're back!" Dean yells through the bunker.

"We are in the living room!" I yell pausing the movie Cas and I were currently watching waiting for my brothers to make their way into the living room. Dean plops down in his chair, reclining it and popping open a beer. Sam joining us a few minutes later.

"So care to discuss what you wanted to tell us the other day?" Dean says and I sigh. Sitting up from Castiel's embrace, nodding my head.

"It has to do with how I was separated from you guys, and it will explain why John and Mary never told you I existed." I say running my hand through my hair and pushing it behind my shoulders

"Pretty much the story goes like this… The year before Yellow Eyes was supposed to come and make good on his deal. Mary told John everything, about hunting, about the deal she made to save him, the whole nine yards. Anyway, they went looking for a way to get out of that deal. They came across a demon whose name I can't remember, offered them a way to break the deal Mary made with Yellow Eyes and all they had to do was give me to this demon when I was born. I guess at the time Mary didn't even realize she was pregnant yet…. So she willingly accepted the deal. But when they handed me over, Yellow Eyes showed, killed the other demon and took me with him. Then just a couple weeks later Yellow Eyes enter your home and well you know the story from there." I say looking between both my brothers waiting for some sort of reaction. A few minutes was spent in silence as they processed what i told them.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Dean practically yells standing up, throwing his arms in the air and pacing the room.

"How could they do that?" He says through gritted teeth.

"Yeah what the hell were they thinking? You were their child! Our baby sister and they just gave you away like you were nothing!" Sam says just as angry

"I know it's upsetting, trust me I know I've been dealing with that knowledge for 24 years. But there is something else, that I learned more recently. This is not bad news though." I say waiting for them to calm down enough for me to continue.

"Ok so a couple weeks ago Cas noticed my Birthmark on my back. I didn't realize it had any significant meaning, until I was told otherwise. I guess my birthmark is actually a mark of an angel. Which was given to me before I was born, it served to protect me while I was in Yellow Eyes possession, but also from what cas has told me, I will eventually have Angel wings and grace."

"Wait so you will be able to fly and smite whatever the hell you want like Cas can?" Dean asks slightly amused at the thought.

"Dean, that's not all she will be capable of." Cas says rolling his eyes.

"Ok but this mark… It won't put Y/n in any sort of danger will it Cas?" Sam asks

"No it shouldn't and when she finally has wings and grace I will be here to guide and teach her." You say wrapping your arm around me and I lean my head on your shoulder.

"You guys, I'm sorry to throw all this at you.. Especially the truth of what our parents did."

"Y/n don't apologize, it's really fucked up what happened. But I'm glad you told us." Sam says giving me a reassuring smile

"Yeah I second that, I'd rather know and be pissed for a while, instead of finding out the hard way." Dean says standing up walking over to me, pulling me up from the couch to hug me tightly, Sam doing the same thing. I just stand there a few moments completely wrapped in my brothers arms.

"Oh and there is one other thing. When Cas told me about my birthmark, I also told him that I can see his wings. Which I guess means we are soul mates." I say reaching back to grab your hand smiling.

"Really?" They both say at the same time.

"That's awesome you guys." Sam say hugging both of us.

"Yeah, I'm glad to hear that, and I hope things stay good between you two. You both deserve this happiness." Dean says hugging us as well

"Well I don't know about you guys, but this has left me exhausted. I think I'll head to bed." Dean says stretching and Sam nods in agreement.

"Good night you guys. See you in the morning." I say sinking back down onto the couch only to be pulled back into your embrace.

You kiss my head and I smile relief rushing through my body that I don't have to keep that burden to myself anymore….

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel x reader

y/n: your name

Warnings: Smut, oral sex (MR)

Side Note: The boys already found the bunker, Bobby is still alive (because I like Bobby) and their ages are a little off from the show. Dean: 29, Sam: 25, reader: 24

"Dammit! Dean!" I yell marching my way into the Library where I find both my brothers. Sam with his nose shoved in a book, and Dean with his feet kicked up, drinking a beer. A huge knowing grin spread across his face.

"What's the matter baby sis?" Dean say taking another drink of his beer.

"You know what!"

"Actually No I don't believe I do."

"Dean what did you do?" Sam asks with a sigh, stretching and popping his back

"What you're going to take her side and automatically think I did something?" Dean says

"Yes because I know how you are." Sam says going back to his book, writing down a couple notes on his notepad.

Walking towards the table I throw the handful of condoms which I keep randomly finding in just about all my stuff. The most recent one being my jacket pocket, that I accidently pulled out of my pocket while at the grocery store. Needless to say my face blushed bright red, and of course the cashier got uncomfortable.

"I swear, if I find another condom anywhere in my stuff, Castiel and I are going to have sex in the back of the Impala and actually use one of these for you to find at a later date! So you better go collect whatever ones I have yet to find." I say sitting down next to Sam.

"You wouldn't dare… Not in the back of Baby."

"I'm dead serious and I know for a fact Castiel will go along with it because I already discussed it with him. Actually he quite enjoyed the idea of fucking me on those black leather seats, taking me however…"

"Ok woah! You're trying to punish Dean not me. I didn't do anything and I certainly don't want that image in my head." Sam says shaking his head, getting up to get himself some more coffee.

I laugh realizing I probably was going a bit far, but oh well. Dean needs to realize that I'm tired of finding condoms everywhere I turn. I've been finding them for the past week, the first couple making me blush. Which was definitely his goal, but after I kept finding them, the embarrassment factor slowly faded and it started pissing me off every time I found one. Sam makes his way back into the library with two cups of coffee in hand, giving me one of them.

"Thanks Sammy." I say taking a small sip

"So what are you researching? Did you guys find a case?" I ask pulling Sam's notes and book towards me, to try and get him to take a break.

"Well...No…. not really." Sam says rubbing the back of his neck as I realize he's going through a lore book on Angels.

"Are you really trying to research my birthmark?" I ask sliding the book back.

"It wouldn't hurt if we know more about it Y/n. I know Cas said it's meant to protect you but I just think we should all understand so that we know what to prepare for."

"You could just talk to Cas you know." I say taking another sip of my coffee.

"Talk to me about what?" Castiel asks walking into the room, kissing the top of my head before sitting down next to me.

"My Birthmark." I say

"Unfortunately I don't know much beyond the fact that I know what it looks like, and that at some point you will have wings and grace. Besides that, it's not really a subject I am knowledgeable on. It is very rare, it's main purpose is to protect an individual. My father supposedly made it not long after Lucifer was cast out of heaven. Gabriel is possibly the only other angel who I trust who would have knowledge of it."

"Is there any lore on it at all?" Dean asks

"Not that I know of. In fact I can't even think of an angel who would share the Mark of an Angel. There probably is, but I would not have ever been made aware of it."

"Well I guess we just keep looking when we can." Sam says finally closing his book rubbing his eyes.

Dean's phone starts to ring, looking at the name. He rolls his eyes and lets out a long sigh before answering it.

"Crowley?"

"I suppose if you think you absolutely need to."

Before Dean can even end the call, another man appears in the doorway. My hand resting on my gun automatically ready to pull if I need it.

"Squirrel, Moose. Good to see you and I see we have the favorite angel here." This man who I assume is Crowley stops when his gaze falls on me.

"And who might this lovely darling be?" He says taking a chair next to Dean.

"Y/n Winchester." I say taking my hand off my gun and grabbing one of Castiel's hands.

"Aww, yes the third Winchester. Nice to finally meet you darling."

"Doesn't mean you get start bugging her Crowley." Dean says almost threatening

"Damn, take a chill pill big brother. I'm actually on fairly good terms with you Winchester's I'd like to keep it that way." Crowley says.

"Why are you here Crowley?" Sam asks

"What I can't just stop in and say hello. Maybe get to know the newest addition to the family. Speaking of I've heard Castiel and Y/n are quite attached at the hip? Is that true?"

"Yes we are, but I highly doubt that's why you are here Crowley." Castiel says pulling our hands up from under the table to rest them on top of the table. I assume this is some way of you telling Crowley to tread carefully, especially with the look in your eyes.

"Alright fine. I'm here to see what you've heard about some Demons who are acting on their own accord lately."

"Acting on their own how?" Dean asks and Crowley throws a couple files on the table.

"As in they've been causing some unwanted ruckus, making deals and then finding a way to cut the deal short. I can't seem to get a proper location on the few that our doing it and thought I'd see if I could get you four on board."

"Really you can't keep your fellow demons in check by yourself?" Dean says grabbing a file folder.

"If I could would I really be here asking for your help?"

"What makes you think we are interested in helping? Sam asks

"Oh come on Moose that hurts you know…. Plus I do believe you were the ones who called me on that duo of witches not to long ago. Meaning when I come to you for help, it kind of would be expected that you two morons would lend a hand." Crowley say slightly raising his voice.

"Fine we're in, but you better be damn sure this isn't some trap to get your sorry ass." Dean says throwing the file back in the middle.

"So where are we headed?" I ask standing up to go pack a bag.

"Oh no, you're staying here. I'm not having you involved in this Demon hunt." Dean says standing up intending to walk out of the room.

"And why the Hell not? I'm capable of taking on a couple demons. Thank you."

"Y/n have you ever even handled a demon before. It's not something to mess around with." Dean asked leaning in the door frame.

"Really are you fucking kidding me. I've been hunting since I was 10 and you honestly think I haven't come across a Demon or two. Shit I've been fighting Demons before I was even born."

"That's not funny Y/n." Sam says gathering the file folders and placing them in a bag.

"It wasn't meant as a joke Sam, it's the truth. You think Yellow Eyes just let me go all those years ago? No, I had to plan my escape and that took some skill. So I'm pretty damn certain I can handle a group of no good demons. Now the two of you can suck it up and just deal with the fact that I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" I say and with that I leave the Library before either of them can say another word.

As I walk into my bedroom, I grab my bag and throw it onto the bed, ripping open the closet I start throwing clothes towards the bed. How dare they think they can just tell me to sit out on this hunt, like I can't handle myself. Those assholes, I can't even believe they would have the nerve to suggest such a thing. Suddenly I feel two arms snake around my waist and pull me backwards into a firm warm chest. I lean my head back and rest my hands on your arms. Your chin rests on my shoulder and you squeeze me tightly.

"Y/n, you do realize that myself and your brothers just don't want you to get hurt. Dean and Sam were not insulting your skills as a hunter. They just know that these type of hunt's can get out of hand." you say, your warm breath against my ear sends chills through my body. I spin myself around in your hold, your face hovering over mine.

"Castiel, please tell my you're not going to ask me to sit this out as well?" I ask wrapping my arms around your neck playing with the small hairs at the back.

"No I won't because I know you are strong and extremely skilled. But I am going to ask you stay close to me the entire time. I don't want you to get hurt." You say leaning your forehead against mine.

"I think I can agree to that." I smile leaning up to give you a small kiss

"I love you."

"I love you too Castiel."

A few minutes later my bag is packed, Castiel and I walk back to the Library. Finding my brothers and Crowley ready to go.

"Perfect, everyone's ready and I will see you there." Crowley says and with that he is gone.

"You two ready to hit the road" Dean asks swinging his bag onto his shoulder.

"As ready, as I'm ever going to be."

Sliding into the backseat of the Impala, I kick my feet up laying out across the seat leaning into your waiting embrace. You wrap your arm around my side, kissing the top of my head you cover me with one of your wings. Your soft, silky feathers tickle my skin slightly, I smile up at you enjoying the small weight against my body. Waiting for my brothers to finish up making sure we have everything we could possibly need for the hunt. Once we are on the road, I reach into my bag to pull out a snack, only to find yet another condom hidden in the pocket.

" _Castiel" I call to you in my head._

" _Y/n, why are you praying to me when I am sitting right next to you?" I hear your voice respond in my head and I look up into your eyes._

" _Well now I didn't think it would be appropriate to tell you in front of my brothers that you and I are definitely going to be sneaking out to the Impala later when we stop and you are going to fuck me hard into these soft leather seats." I say watching as your eyes go black with lust, as I snake my hand up your leg, teasing you lightly before running it back down to rest on your knee_

" _Hmmm I planned on doing that at some point anyway. You're not the only one who keeps finding those condoms everywhere." You say in a low voice making me shiver in anticipation. Again I tease you with my hand this time lightly touching before moving back down._

" _And if you keep up your teasing, I'm going to fuck you right here, right now with my grace." With that being said I feel your grace slide against my folds attacking my clit, making me gasp._

My brothers turn their heads towards me and I feel myself start to blush

"Everything ok Y/n?" Sam asks and I nod my head

"Ummm.. Yeah….. I just had a bad cramp that's all." I say trying to control my voice as your grace still persists on my clit

" _Ok Angel I promise no more teasing." I hear you laugh and your grace retreats, leaving me all hot and bothered._

A couple days later:

We've tracked the demons down to an old abandoned warehouse on the edge of town and we plan to head there as soon as it gets dark. To pass the time, Castiel and I are laying in our motel room watching some stupid program.

"Y/n"

"Hmmm?" I lazily reply only to sit up when you get up off the bed, going over to a bag you brought in pulling out a thin long box. Sitting back down on the bed you wrap your arm around me and I happily cuddle into your embrace.

"I want to give this to you, before I forget." You say handing me the box and I sit up just enough to take it from you.

"Castiel what did you get me?" I ask staring into your loving blue eyes.

"Just open it and find out."

I slip the lid off, setting it to the side and pull away the covering tissue, to find a silver blade sitting inside.

"What is this?" I ask running my hand along the hilt.

"It's an Angel Blade, I had one made specifically to fit your grip." You say reaching over, picking up the blade and placing it in my hand, wrapping my fingers around it.

"This blade will kill anything, Y/n and I would like you to start carrying it with you all the time."

"You have one of these too?" I ask twisting the blade around my hand, learning how it felt in my grip.

"Yes I do. All Angels have one."

I lay the blade back down in the box, leaning over and kissing you. I feel you smile into the kiss, as you bring one of your hands to my face.

"Thank you Castiel, I love it." I whisper once we break from the kiss.

"I'm glad you like it, but please promise me you will always carry it. This blade is just another way to protect yourself and I would feel better knowing you have one." You say nuzzling your nose against mine.

"I promise." I say kissing you lightly one more time before grasping the blade again, stowing it away inside my jacket.

Before I know it, it's dark and we are making are way inside the warehouse, Crowley having joined us again once we reached the building. Dean and Sam take out the first two Demons guarding the front doors, once they've dragged the bodies out of sight they signal for us to make our way over.

Angel Blade in hand we enter the building, and split up. Dean, Sam, and Crowley head in their own directions. Castiel and I staying together as you requested. I'm not going to lie though I like being close to you during any hunt, I just feel safer. Several minutes go by and besides the two Demons up front there is no sign of anymore, maybe they took off once we took out the first two. When we walk into a big empty room, I stow my blade, pulling out a can of spray paint to make a Devil's Trap. Rolling up a big mat I start to place the pentagram.

" _Y/n, finish what you are doing quickly I can sense something coming." I hear you voice inside my head._

Quickly I grab the rolled up mat and place it over the trap. Just as I'm putting the can of paint away three demons appear. Two of them attack Cas, while the other comes at me. I position myself ready for whatever he sends my way, eyes flickering black he lunges tackling me to the ground. My back hitting hard, knocking the wind out of me slightly, as we roll to a stop I shove my blade into his chest, covering my eyes as a bright orange light emanates from him. Shoving the body off me I get up and Cas is by my side.

"Are you ok?" you ask checking over me.

"I'm alright Cas, are there anymore coming?" I say leaning down and wiping my blade off on the shirt of the demon I just killed.

"No, not at the moment." you say and I nod my head pulling out my cell to tell the others we had three more demons on the west side of the building.

"Should we move on?" I ask and you shake your head no

"This room gives us a good advantage, they know we are here. They can come to us."

A few minutes pass before my brothers and Crowley show up. Castiel and I taking care of four more Demons during this short time. Just as I'm pulling my blad out of the last Demon, I hear someone clapping as a single Demon enters the room.

"Well I must say I am slightly impressed, but also surprised. Crowley King of Hell going to the Winchesters and an Angel to handle a hand-full of Demons."

This Demon continues to walk further into the room, just a little bit more and he will be inside the Devil's Trap. Just as he's about to walk in he stops and I curse under my breath thinking maybe he knows but just as I start to question it he walks right onto the mat. Now fully contained in the trap.

"Crowley may have come to us, but you certainly are not going anywhere now." I say flipping over a corner of the mat showing the pentagram which has him trapped. My brothers moving forward to stand next to me.

"Hmmm, well done Y/n Winchester you indeed trapped me. But then again you always were a clever girl I guess I'm not all that surprised."

"How do you know my name, we've never met before and even if we had you would be dead."

"Oh sweetheart but we have, I guess you wouldn't recognize me in this meat suit. But we certainly have, hmm I'd say approximately 24 years ago when you were nothing more than a fetus inside your mother's womb."

I freeze for a minute as I let that sink in. Castiel now walks up to me placing a hand on my shoulder comforting and protecting me at the same time.

"That's not possible. Yellow Eyes killed the Demon who tried making that deal." I say with venom in my voice. The demon just laughs and it makes my stomach turn.

"Oh that's the fun part my dear. The deal was never real, it was all a ruse to get you in our possession. You see we could sense that mark you were gifted with and well to get our hands on a power like that. Well it certainly was worth tricking your parents into handing you over."

"The deal wasn't even legitimate?" I say quietly realizing that I was just given up for nothing.

"Bingo aren't you the smart one. Definitely gotta say though you are a tough one to break, we never expected it would be so hard to activate that mark of yours."

"It wouldn't activate because that's how it was protecting her! You would never actually harm her knowing she was to precious to just destroy." Castiel says with anger in his voice, taking a step forward and pushing me behind you.

"You should be thanking me Castiel, since we took her and made it so your brothers and sisters couldn't find her, she eventually got to live a free life. When she escaped that is."

"What do other Angels have to do with this?"

"Oh come on Castiel think about it! Most you angels see humans being beneath you, now how do you honestly think they reacted when suddenly a human had the capability to have wings and grace, just like they did!"

"We would never harm someone gifted with the Mark of an Angel. A mark which our father created."

"Correction, you would never hurt someone with the Mark of an Angel Castiel. Tell me why is it then you've never met an Angel with the mark? Did that ever cross your mind, maybe it's because anyone who's ever had the mark is taken and tortured until the humanity is completely wiped from them. Until that Angel is trained into an obedient soldier, who gets sent to do the most gruesome tasks, never ranking up and is always held on a tight leash."

"You really think blowing smoke out your ass is going to get you anywhere." Dean says finally joining in the conversation.

"You think I'm lying."

"You're a demon, that's what you do." Sam also intervenes.

"Fine think what you want, just remember when they come for her. I told you so."

"I've had enough of this!" I say stepping away from Castiel, walking swiftly towards this Demon and burying my blade deep within his chest, twisting it for good measure. Closing my eyes I wait for the light to fade before yanking my blade out and shoving the lifeless body away from me. Not facing the others I walk out of the room heading to the Impala…

"Crowley what are the chances anything that Demon just said is true?" Sam asks

"I have no clue. I didn't even know the Mark of an Angel was real, I always thought it was just some made up story." Crowley says

"It doesn't matter if what that Demon said is true or not. Y/n is my soulmate and because of that no Angel will lay a hand on her. It is a part of heaven's laws not to harm another's soul mate, whether they be an Angel or not."

The drive back to the motel was quiet. My brothers never said a word and Castiel just held me in his embrace, running his hand up and down my arm comforting me, while both his wings are wrapped around me protecting me. Once back at the motel Dean and Sam said goodnight going into their shared room, while Cas and I headed into the adjacent room.

Immediately I flop down on the bed burying my face in the pillow, ignoring the fact that that I've got blood on my clothes. I feel the bed dip next to me and you start to rub my back, which is actually unwinding my nerves. I sigh and turn my face towards you seeing the concern for me set in your eyes. I smile at you sitting up and capturing your lips with mine. You pull me closer deepening the kiss before laying my body back on the bed, you hovering extremely close. You break away from me balancing on one arm while the other caresses my face.

"Y/n, I will never let anyone try to hurt you. The other Angels will not lay a hand on you." You say searching my eyes and I nod my head leaning up to press my lips to yours again.

You breath in deeply as our tongues collide and moaning when I run my hands down your sides. I push your trench coat off and you smile into the kiss as you get the hint. Not breaking the kiss You pull your trench coat and suit jacked off as I start working on the buttons of your top. Once I finally have that open, i push my hands inside, running my hands down your hard chest. I moan at the feeling of your skin under my hands. My hands wander down until I reach your belt, grabbing it you let out a low growl making me shiver with anticipation. You pull me close and I suddenly feel the room shift, I look around seeing that you've changed our location to the back seat of the impala and I start to giggle.

"Your brother's are asleep, and I've been waiting to do this for a while now." You say in a low voice against my ear, moving to kiss my neck.

With a snap of your fingers all my clothes except for my panites are gone, your pants and boxers also disapearing. I giggle even more at your eagerness and I feel you smile against my skin letting out a soft laugh as well.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you laugh." You say capturing my lips kissing me with so much love.

I feel your grace run across my sides making me gasp as you direct it to start playing with my nipples, while you go back to work on my neck. I squirm at the sensation, accidently bumping my head on the door. You lift me up just a little wrapping one of your wings underneath me before laying me down on your soft feathers, cushioning me and keeping me in place. I moan at the feeling of your feathers pressed against my bare back, I run my hands through your wing. You let out a low moan dropping your head to my shoulder, Kissing it as you do so. You reach down hooking a finger under my panties and start to pull down. Once they are off you smirk raising your eyebrows and twirling them on your finger.

"I don't really like the idea of using a condom, considering we haven't used one yet. So instead of Dean finding one of those, I'm just going to leave these pair of underwear draped over the steering wheel."

I push myself up, wrapping my arms around you placing a short kiss on your lips.

"Angel, I love that idea so much more." I whisper in your ear.

Pushing you back so that you are now laying on the seat, I straddle your waist and rub my wet folds along your hard cock. I leave kisses all down you chest, I move my body so that I'm kneeling between your legs, I look up at you seeing your lust blown eyes watching my every move. Never breaking eye contact I move my mouth down sucking on the tip of your cock.

"OH FUCK Y/N!" You moan loudly, which only encourages me to take you deeper in my mouth. I slowly start to bob my head pressing my tongue to the underside of your length and lightly raking my teeth as I move. You hands fly to my hair, guiding me as I continue to suck you off. Your moans only making me wetter and I stop with a wet pop before climbing back up your body.

I lean down kissing you and you push your lips hard against mine. I sit up and you wrap both your wings tightly around my body, blocking me from the rest of the world. I reach back and guide your throbbing erection to my wet pussy, sinking down onto you both of us moaning loudly. Slowly I start to bounce my hips up and down, one of your hands rests on my hips while the other grasps my boobs making me throw my head back.

"Ohhh…. Castiel."

You start to thrust your hips up into mine, hitting my sweet spot. I let out a small scream, feeling my orgasm building, I reach out and grab at your wings tugging. You let out a low growl flipping us over, laying me down on your wing again. Grabbing my hips you start to pound into me, sneaking your hand down to run circles on my clit.

"Y/n Cum for me." You say continue to thrust in and out of me. I Cum hard moaning your name, my walls clenching around you sends you over the edge, spilling your seed deep inside me you moaning my name.

As we slowly come down from our highs you lean down, pressing loving kisses all over my body. Saying something in what I assume to be enochian as you move down my body.

"Castiel, what are you saying? I ask pulling you up to me.

"I said You are the most beautiful being to ever exist, your soul is brighter than any sun, your laugh is the most precious tune I've ever heard, you are my everything, my lover, my bestfriend, my soulmate. I love you Y/n." You say leaning down and kissing me, then placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh Castiel…" I whisper nuzzling my face against yours. Tears pooling in my eyes. Suddenly we are back in our motel room, underneath the covers. You pull my body tight against yours, wrapping your wings around me like you do every night now.

"I love you too Castiel" I say before dozing off.

The next morning I'm woken up to the sound of one of my brothers banging on the door.

"Come on lovebirds, I want to get going." Dean hollers, go figure.

I stretch rolling over so that I'm facing you and I smile as your hold on me tightens. What you told me last night replays in my head. I kiss your cheek softly, making you smile.

"Castiel, I want you to know I love you just as much, there are just no words for me to express that properly." I say playing with your hair.

"I know you do sweetheart, I can see it in your soul. It only grows brighter every time I'm around you or the thought of me crosses your mind. I can tell when your heart rate increases, or just by the look in your beautiful eyes." You say rubbing circles into my side.

I smile and nuzzle my face against yours, before pulling away to get up and get dressed before Dean comes knocking again. Gathering my stuff I go and take a quick shower, putting my fresh clothes on and running a brush through my wet hair. I walk out of the bathroom and find you sitting on the bed ready to go. You stand up and pull me into a hug, resting your head on my damp hair.

"We better get going, before Dean get's any more impatient." You say and I giggle nodding in agreement.

Walking out of the room I throw my bag in the back of the Impala sliding into the backseat images flashing before me of what you and I had done just a few short hours before. I see my panties hanging from the steering wheel just as you said you were going to do and I also see a packaged condom thrown onto the dash, I smirk at you knowingly waiting for dean to get into the driver's seat. Sam gets in and immediately he see the panties and looks back at the both of us a small laugh coming from him he shakes his head knowing exactly why they were there. Finally Dean hops in.

"Alright let's get this show….. What the Fuck!" Dean says grabbing the underwear and looking back at us.

"You didn't!"

"Oh yes we did Dean. Y/n found another condom in her bag." You say and I start laughing as Dean throws the underwear at me along with the condom on the dashboard. Sam also laughing at our brothers reaction.

"She did warn you Dean." Sam says rolling down the window

"I didn't think she was fucking serious!"

"Well now you know, I don't want to keep finding hidden condoms everywhere."

"Fine just don't do that in baby again!"

To be continued


End file.
